


Good Luck

by Fxbxlxxs_Kxlljxy666



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Na Na Na (Music Video), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, Pre-Na Na Na (Music Video), SING (Music Video), Smoking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxbxlxxs_Kxlljxy666/pseuds/Fxbxlxxs_Kxlljxy666
Summary: Lightning Punch was sure of one thing and one thing only: we all die in the end.OrSonic Bullet goes off-grid for three years and no one hears from him until Red Streak turns up and announces he's been ghosted.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star (Danger Days)/Original Female Character(s), Kobra Kid (Danger Days)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

-Seven Years Ago, Lightning Punch's POV-

They came out of nowhere. Surrounding us, trapping us, suffocating us, then leaving us for dead. My brother certainly looked dead and I certainly felt dead. It wasn't until hours later that we were found, by a tall man with curly hair and a woman with the most beautiful smile. The man picked me up while the woman picked up my brother and said, "my name is Jet Star, she's Crystal Radiance. I'm going to get you and your friend some help, okay? Now, can you tell us your names?"

I nodded faintly in reply. The world was spinning, and nothing looked quite right. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words refused to come out. The man, Jet Star, carried me towards a car with a brightly painted spider on the front. Crystal Radiance opened the door and slid my brother into the back seat, me being placed back there just a second later.

Sonic looked at me with a smile and asked in a raspy voice, "ya feeling okay Lightning?" Once again, my words failed me. He noticed this and said, "it's one of those days, huh?" Then he pulled me into a hug and didn't let go until the car suddenly jolted and forced us apart.

Jet Star was sitting at the driver's seat, heading the car towards the next zone over, further away from that prison they dared to call a city. "We'll arrive at my home base soon, it's not too far from here. Can you guy's tell us what happened?"

"Um, the two of us recently left the city. The dracs chased us down and caught up with us this morning. They shot towards my brother and missed, but he pretended to go down, so I did the same. They must have thought we died," Sonic explained. "And uh, my name's Sonic Bullet. My brother is Lightning Punch."

"How old are the two of ya?" Crystal Radiance asked. "Because ya don't look very old. Definitely not old enough to be out here on your own."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sonic did some quick mental math, counting on his fingers as he did so, and said, "thirteen! We're thirteen."

He was never good at math, obviously so. The two of us are only twelve, not thirteen. But I didn't bother to correct him. And even if I had wanted to, I doubt I would have managed to get so much as a sound out of my mouth. I guess what Sonic said earlier was right, it is one of those days.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence -excluding the sounds of the car against the sand- but not the comfortable kind. It was a sort of stiff, strangling silence. Too much was left unsaid, I could tell. The two strangers had so many questions, but neither Sonic nor I were willing to provide the answers that they seek.

It wasn't too long before the vividly painted car pulled up in front of an old diner, where the letters 'n' and 'r' had fallen off the sign so it just said 'die'. This looks... promising. Leaning against the side of the building was someone with bright red hair holding a cigarette between their fingers. When they saw the car pull to a stop, they put the cigarette out and walked our way.

"Hey, Jet! Crystal! Did you find the dracs DoctorD said would be out here?" They said in an obnoxiously loud voice.

"Not exactly," Jet Star said while getting out of the car. "We did find two children who were injured by the dracs though. They're both thirteen. One goes by Sonic Bullet, the other Lightning Punch."

Once again, I didn't bother to correct the age that was said. Besides, it's not like it matters.

While Jet was talking, Crystal got out of the car, and opened the passenger doors so Sonic and I could get out. We both stayed put.

"It's safe to get out of the car, sweeties," she said in what I assume is supposed to be a soothing, welcoming voice, "we won't hurt ya, promise."

Deciding to risk it, Sonic stepped out of the car, wincing at the brightness of the sun as he did so. How could he trust them so easily? Especially after what we just went through? I dared not say that out loud though, just as I dared not leave the car. 

He was limping slightly, the dracs must have gotten his leg. With every step, Sonic noticeably flinched. "Hi," he said timidly, "I'm Sonic Bullet. Do ya have anything that could make my leg better?"

"Yeah, we have medical supplies inside, but I don't think you should keep on walking with your leg in that condition," the redhead said. Then he turned towards the diner and yelled, "Ghoul! Could you bring out the first aid kit?"

"Sure thing, Party!" A voice yelled back.

After a few moments of stillness, a short guy with shoulder-length black hair came charging out of the diner towards the redhead (Party?) and my brother. He didn't look too much older than my brother and me.

"Here ya go, Party," he said while holding out the first aid kit and grinning the most stupidly happy grin I've ever seen in Party's direction. "Who's that? Also, the names Fun Ghoul."

There was no questioning it, Ghoul was in love with the redhead called Party, who seemed to remain oblivious.

"I'm Sonic Bullet. The dude with the curly hair, I think he called himself Jet Star and the girl, Crystal Radiance, found me and my older brother not too far from here. We would have died if it weren't for them," he said, exaggerating how severe our injuries were.

"Your brother? I don't see anyone else I don't know around here," Ghoul said.

"He doesn't want to get out of the car," Jet said, "he also doesn't seem to talk."

He does know that I have ears, right? So, I decided to climb out of the car, and shoot Jet one of my death glares.

"Ya sure he's a dude because he looks more like a girl to me," Ghoul said.

I flipped him off in reply, then walked towards the building.

"Stop being an insensitive idiot, Ghoul," Party sighed. I couldn't hear anything else he said after that, because I entered the diner.

Sitting at a table was a guy with blond hair, and a red jacket eating power pup. His eyes moved up towards me when I entered but quickly moved back towards his food. Finally, a sane person that doesn't talk everyone's ears off.

Looking around the building for a place to sit, I determined that there was only one booth that seemed suitable for sitting, which is the one the other person is sitting at. Sighing, I sat across from him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

After a few moments of hesitation I said, "Lightning Punch. Jet and Crystal found me and my brother not too far from here. He's injured."

"I'm Kobra Kid," he said back. Then he took the last bite of his power pup, threw the can away, picked up a bright yellow motorcycle helmet, and walked out of the room towards what I'm assuming to be some sort of makeshift garage. As soon as he reached the doorway to the room he turned to face me and asked, "wanna help me paint this helmet?"

And for the first time in weeks, maybe even months or years, a smile crept up onto my face as I said, "why not?"

And at that moment I knew I had found where I belong.


	2. Chapter One

/Red Streak's POV, 8 years in the future from the prologue/

/will be referred to as present time throughout the rest of the story/

I had promised myself that I'd never go back to the diner, but here I was, standing right outside its door, Sonic's old yellow motorcycle helmet in hand. My hands shook, but not from the cold of the night's air. Moving my hand to knock on the door, I hesitated. How could I deliver this news? They already hate me enough.

But suddenly, the door swung open and out walked Fun Ghoul, hair messy and lips swollen. I decided to not comment on his appearance. "Red, Sonic, it's been what, three years? Now scram before, wait, where's Sonic?"

"He's just been ghosted," I choked out. "Just by the edge of Zone Four. It's dark, and the dracs just came and I tried to save him, I really did but, I couldn't make it in time." By the time I finished speaking, I had nearly dissolved into a crying mess on the desert floor. Almost. The tears refused to come out.

Ghoul froze in shock, "he's been... no. Who else knows?"

"You're the first besides me. I figured telling you in person would be better than hearing Doctor D announce it on the radio," I whispered, still shaking.

Tears started falling down his face, as he clenched his fists. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll pass it on."

Movement was then heard from inside the diner before an equally disheveled Party Poison walked out. They shot me a glare while saying, "Ghoul, come back to bed, and get Red Streak to leave. He knows he's not welcome here, not after what he did." Then they noticed the quiet sobs shaking Ghoul's body and advanced towards me, pulling out their ray gun. "What the fuck did you do to him, huh?"

"He didn't do anything Party, leave him alone," Ghoul said. Then he lowered Party's hand down, so the point of the gun was towards the ground. "He was just delivering some unfortunate news he figured we should know before it's announced."

Party Poison looked confused before they put two and two together. No Sonic Bullet, unfortunate news, and a crying Fun Ghoul. Not to mention me holding Sonic's helmet. "No, he didn't, Sonic's alive, right?" One look at my face told them all they needed to know before they too, started holding back tears. "First Lightning, then Sonic. Jet's gonna, he'll be broken by this, same with Crystal. And don't even get me started on Kobra, you know how close he and Sonic were."

"Yeah," I whispered, "I should probably, um, get going. Need to tell the Doc the news and stuff."

"No, stay. It's too late to be out on your own, just make sure you leave before Kobra wakes up," Ghoul said. Party nodded in agreement.

After thinking it through for a moment, I was just about to refuse before a sudden wave of exhaustion swept over me and I gave in. "Yeah, I, yeah. I'll stay the night."

The two lead me into the building and took me to the back, where the old storage rooms used to be. "I'll room with Kobra," Party said to me, "you can take my bed."

I nodded, then followed Ghoul into his and Party Poison's room. It was cramped, and understandably so, with two cot's pushed together in the middle of the room. Ghoul pointed to one of the beds, which I then pushed against a wall so it wasn't right up against the other one after throwing the helmet to the floor. "Thaks for letting me stay," I said. Then I climbed into the bed and after a few moments, I fell asleep.

\---------|-/

Waking up screaming has become a normal thing for me, so I was surprised when I didn't this time. Everything was eerily still and silent, besides quiet murmurs coming from the seating area f the old diner. And the sun was up, and Ghoul wasn't in his bed. Shit. That mean's Kobra's awake.

I quietly snuck out of the back room and walked down the hall, helmet in hand. I couldn't bring myself to leave it in the room. Hiding behind the wall that separates me from anyone's view, I observed the fabulous five, along with a young girl eating their power pup. Ghoul, Party, and the girl were facing me, while Jet, Crystal, and Kobra weren't. Good.

But that feeling of relief didn't last long. Kobra abruptly stood up, tossed his can of power pup into the trash can, then started walking towards me. Poison's eyes widened when they saw me peeking around the corner of the wall "Wait, Kobra," Party called, in hopes to prevent him from seeing me, "sit back down, there's something Ghoul and I need to tell you, Jet, and Crystal."

"Can it wait? My bike needs to be fixed," Kobra sighed.

"No, it's important," Party snapped back. "Now sit your ass back down and listen!"

He grumbled but did as his sibling told him and sat down.

"So," Crystal Radiance said, "what's this important news?"

"Red Streak came by last night," Ghoul started, "cut out that glaring, Kobra! Anyways, he had some uh, unfortunate news he figured we should know before it's announced. Sonic, uh, got ghosted, out on the edge of Zone Four. And, before you get caught off guard since it was so late when he came by, we let him stay the night here."

At this moment I wished that I could see everyone's reactions to the news.

"Who's Sonic and Red Streak?" The little girl asked. She looked no older than nine.

"He was a good friend of ours, but one day he just up and left. Didn't leave a note, didn't say goodbye. A few weeks after he disappeared, we ran into him at Doctor Death-Defying's place, with a 'joy named Red Streak who we had met a few times before. Red Streak, well, he always seemed nice but, he completely went off when we saw him. Nearly killed Kobra," Jet explained. "Haven't seen them since until, well, now I guess. It's been three years now, right?"

Party nodded in confirmation, "yeah, three years."

"Why the fuck did you let him stay?" Kobra snapped, slamming his hands on the table.

"It was late! There's already not that many of us, to begin with, and if a drac caught him out alone he'd get ghosted! If we want to beat Better Living, then all of us 'joys must work together," Ghoul said. "Also, Red? I can see you peaking your head around the wall!"

Everyone's heads turned my way. Jet looked on edge. Crystal looked sympathetic. The girl looked curious. And Kobra? He was unreadable, like always. But I could tell, that under his tight poker face, was livid anger.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save him," I started, but was interrupted.

"Couldn't? Or wouldn't? Because I can see only one thing right now. A guy so far up his own ass he believes the bullshit lies coming out of his mouth. You never gave a shit about Sonic. Also, give me that helmet. It's mine," Kobra said, taking a step towards me.

"No, it was Sonic's," I snapped back, advancing closer to him, "and he told me that, if he died, he wanted me to have it!"

Kobra held back a laugh, took another step closer, and said, "no, it's mine. I gave it to Lightning, who gave it to Sonic."

"Who gave it to me. It's not yours anymore."

By now, the two of us were face to face, glaring daggers into the soul of the other. Kobra was just about to say something when Fun Ghoul butted into the conversation and said, "does anyone have scissors? Because the tension between the two of you is so thick it-."

I cut him off with a glare, flipped him off, then stalked out of the diner and walked towards my motorcycle. Crystal followed me out. 

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"To go with ya to Doctor Death's place," she replied. Her slight southern accent was starting to annoy me.

After pretending to consider her proposal for a moment, I said, "no. Now leave me alone."

"Ya aren't the only one that was affected by his death, ya know. I wanna help you, and maybe find out more. Like, why Sonic left with ya in the first place. Why Sonic said it had t'do with Lightnin', and a secret he was keepin'. And why ya tried to off Kobra those years ago."

Yup. Her accent is officially the most annoying thing ever. It reminded me too much of... nope. Not even going to go there.

"It is really any of your business?" I sighed while putting on my helmet and climbing onto my motorcycle. 

"No," Crystal said, "but it might help me understand. That's all I want, to understand. Jet and I were the ones that found him and his brother, eight years ago. I was only nineteen and those two were thirteen but, honestly? I felt like I raised them, same with Jet and Poison. I would say Ghoul and Kobra, but they were too close in age to the two of them to really count. But anyway, we looked out for them, taught them how to fight dracs and scarecrows and exterminators. We were the ones who helped Sonic after his brother got dusted. He was only seventeen! And one day, ya turn up out of the blue, and next thing we know, Sonic was coming up to me, sayin' he was leavin' with ya, and that it had something to do with some secret Lightnin' was keepin'. Then the next time we see the two of ya, ya try to kill Kobra! So pardon me if I'm tryin' to understand what the heck happened."

Rolling my eyes I said, "you found Sonic and Lightning when they were twelve, not thirteen, which also means Lightning was sixteen when he got ghosted. And you seriously need to get used to the idea at some people keep secrets, more than you probably realize, and that it's really none of your business to know some of this stuff. Will it help you understand? Perhaps. But I think it'll just make you even more confused than you already are. Some things are worth not knowing."

Then I fired up the engine of my motorcycle, and tore off into the desert, towards Doctor Death-Defying's home base, feeling the necklace that I keep hidden, the necklace that I like to forget about, thump against my chest.


	3. Chapter Two

/Red Streak's POV, present time/

"Hey, Red! It's been a while! Wait, where's Sonic?" Show Pony shouted, coming to a stop in front of me as I climbed off my motorcycle. Why ze wears roller skates out in the desert, I don't know. I guess ze's just weird.

"That's actually why I'm here," I replied after taking in a shaky breath. "He got ghosted yesterday on the edge of Zone Four."

I took Sonic's helmet off. Well, it's mine now, I guess. The words written on the helmet's visor taunted me. Good luck was hard to come by these days.

The huge grin on zir face fell. "Do Jet and Kobra and the rest of the five know?"

"Yeah. Didn't want it to come as a surprise when Doctor D announces it. I arrived at their diner pretty late too, so I uh, stayed the night," I said, my voice still quiet and shakey. Sonic, well, he meant the whole world to me, and it's hard to believe that he... died.

Show Pony then lead me inside Doctor Death's radio station though it was more like a shack than a proper building. "Hey, Doc! I got some bad news that needs to be announced," ze shouted.

We entered his broadcasting room, where Doctor Death-Defying himself sat in his wheelchair, with his microphone in front of him, and his headset on. "What might this bad news be?"

"Sonic Bullet got ghosted on the edge of Zone Four yesterday," Show Pony said. "Red here was the witness, of course. Man, you'd never see one without the other. Almost as bad as..."

The rest of Pony's words melded into nothingness. Just white noise in the back of my head, along with the static from the microphones, and then Doctor D broadcasting the news out into the Zones. Oh shit, this means that it's real. It actually happened. Everyone knows. 

That moment, where the drac pulled out their gun flashed before my eyes- and then I was reliving that moment all over again. Then I felt like I was drowning. Or wait, was I falling? All I know is that all of the air was knocked out of my lungs, and I couldn't breathe. I was vaguely aware of someone rushing to my side. Show Pony.

"Red, are you okay?" Ze said. But it sounded far away, muffled as if I was being pulled under a rushing stream.

I tried to speak between my gasps for air, but my lungs screamed before I could get out a single word. "Go get," and yet again, the world fell into suffocating silence. No, not silence. Silence is the wrong word.

Someone picked me off of the ground. Their arms felt warm, safe even. Like a distant memory. "You'll be okay Red," the person whispered. I looked up at them and saw Jet Star in all of his curly-haired glory. "I'll take you back to the diner, okay? I don't think being alone will help you, and there isn't enough room for you here."

"O-okay," I somehow managed to stutter out. My voice sounded weak and pathetic. Like when... no. Not today. Not ever. Don't ever think of that again.

Next thing I knew, I was being placed in the back seat of the Trans-Am. And in the front seat of the car, was that Crystal? Her green hair is too bright. It's almost like a yellow, but not quite.

And then the car was moving. My vision was fazing in and out of focus, the world turning into this endless blob of color zooming past. The only thing keeping me grounded was my necklace, its cold metal pressed against my heart. I can almost remember the empty promise engraved on it, but no. It was too long ago. Too painful. Then a stray tear worked its way down my cheek to my chin and fell into my lap. More followed. This only made everything blur even more.

The car pulled to a stop. Shouts echoed out into the early afternoon air. Doors slammed open, then shut again and the next thing I knew, I was being carried again. This time it didn't feel like Jet Star, it was more like, Party Poison? And sure enough, I saw a flash of their bright red hair and their bright blue jacket. "Hey, Red Streak. I've got you. You're safe," they said, "now, are you able to tell us what happened?"

"I, that moment, it was playing over and over. Watching him die, I couldn't do anything! I couldn't save him! Why wasn't it me?" I think my voice broke at the last word, but I couldn't be sure. My ears were ringing, so it was hard to hear my own voice. 

Party Poison carried brought me into one of the back rooms, not the one I stayed in last night though. There were two beds, but one was leaning against the wall. They set me down and said, "get some rest, Red. You need it. Someone will check in on you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," I replied softly. I may have sounded somewhat okay, but inside I was dying.

Laying my head back onto the 'pillow' (which was really just clothes bunched up together), I stared up at the ceiling. The white paint was chipping off, exposing the dark wood underneath. The blanket was laying on the ground, along with a little stuffed unicorn. I then picked up the blanket. It was light grey, thin, and very worn out, but you can't be picky out in the Zones.

I pulled the blanket over me, all the way up to my chin, then curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. But sleep wouldn't come. Sonic's face was ingrained into my mind, the pain he felt after the drac shot him. After he saved my life.

It wasn't fair. But life has never been fair, right?

\---------|-/

I woke up to the sound of singing. It was very soft and quiet, the words slightly out of tune. But fuck, whoever's singing has the voice of an angel. Their voice was shaky, hesitant almost as if this song pained them to sing. I didn't open my eyes to see who it was though, out of fear that they'd stop.

The words to the song I recognized, and shit I used to love this song so much. It was my and... Sonic's song. And oh no, the necklace felt too heavy against my chest once again. Why did you leave me?

"But does anyone notice? But does anyone care? Well if I had the guts to put this to your head. But does anything matter, if you're already dead? And should I be shocked now, by the last thing you said? Before I pull this trigger, your eyes vacant and stained, And in saying you loved me, made things harder at best. And these words changing nothing, as your body remains. And there's no room in this hell, there's no room in the next-."

I cut him off and sang the last line, "but does anyone notice, there's a corpse in this bed?"

The room fell silent after that. So quiet in fact, you could hear a feather land on the ground. That was until I felt someone get up from the foot of the bed, and heard the sound of them leaving the room. I opened my eyes to see who it was, but all I saw was a flash of red.


End file.
